Change of Heart (Rewrite)
by ChaoticLabyrinth
Summary: After losing his family, Kaname has closed off his heart. But when Cross suddenly brings home a child, how will Kaname react? Will the little silver-haired boy be able to fix Kaname's heart? Parental(ish) figure!Kaname/Child!Zero (Rated M just in case of violence).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people! As promised I am rewriting both of my stories so that they are not as rushed and hopefully improved. Please give me feedback as to how I am doing so far so that I can address any problems the stories might have :D

Warnings: blood, possible foul language, possible grammar issues

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 1

Headmaster Cross had always thought himself to be a loving, protective father to each and every one of the students in his school. Cross made sure each one was safe regardless of their species. It was why he had created the school in the first place. It was a new way of life for humans and vampires alike. His school, Cross Academy, was created to prove coexistence between the two species was possible without bloodshed. Of course coexistence didn't happen overnight, so Cross had the two separated for now. The Sun dorms, which housed the day class, were for the humans who were oblivious to the vampires' existence and thought of the Night class as excelling, beautiful students. And the Moon dorms, which housed the night class, were for the vampires and their pureblood leader who were practicing abstinence from blood in the form of a substitute blood pill.

Cross made it his business to look into each of his student's daily lives to ensure their happiness, and so far only one student greatly worried him. Kaname Kuran, the pureblood leader of the Night class, was a special case that required Cross's full attention.

At a young age, age the responsibility of Kaname's birthright weighed down on his small shoulders. The prince of vampires was required to act and speak a certain way to uphold his family's honor. Kaname, being the ever proud child he was, held his head up high and gracefully glided through trial upon trial, leading his fellow vampires with class. His parent's had been so proud of their little boy, especially when he proved to be an even greater brother.

Kaname and his parents were graced with a sweet, little girl, and upon seeing his little sister for the first time, Kaname vowed to protect her. Though his darling sister, Yuki, was kept in an underground living space all of her life in order to keep her safe, Yuki continued to be so happy and kind. It made Kaname both sad and happy.

Unfortunately, it was not to last. On one fateful night, Kaname's parents were brutally murdered and his sister taken. Kaname's heart was broken as he watched his uncle, Rido, strike his parents down in a mad haze. Kaname had tried to fight back, but was not fast enough to get to Rido before Rido grabbed his precious sister in his arms and took off into the night.

Cross shuddered when he thought about how he had opened his door that night to see a bloodied Kaname on his doorstep. Cross had been in the middle of filling out the necessary paperwork to begin enrolling more students into his school when he had heard the knocking. It broke Cross's heart to hear about the tragic deaths of his old friends who had helped him get the school up and running. It was worse when Kaname explained how Rido had not only killed his sister and brother, but had also kidnapped his young niece. Upon Kaname's request, Cross enrolled him into the school, and allowed Kaname to come and go as he pleased in search of his sister.

It had taken a few months before Kaname finally found a clue to his sister's location, and upon arrival what was left of Kaname's heart that was held together by the hope of his sister coming back to him shattered. In a warehouse, in the town almost next to where he used to live, was a massive amount of blood, and not just anyone's blood…Yuki's blood.

Kaname could smell it. His dear, sweet little sister's blood covered the warehouse completely. Kaname had ventured further into the warehouse to find his worst nightmare come true. There. In the corner, was the small, broken body of his beloved sister, the last of his family. Kaname broke down, and vowed absolute revenge on his deranged uncle. And for many months after, Kaname mourned. As time went on, one by one Kaname switched off most of his emotions. Kaname continued to act as he was expected to. He did his duty as one of the last remaining Kurans, but there was no longer any happiness or love.

Cross truly believed that if Rido hadn't still been alive, Kaname would have taken his life then and there. Killing Rido had become Kaname's purpose in life.

Cross laid his head on the desk in front of him and sighed deeply. He had been grateful when Kaname had decided to help Cross with his and Kaname's parent's dream of coexistence, but there was no emotion in it, only a duty to honor his parent's wishes. Cross pouted. He had done everything he could to try and draw out some emotion on that stoic face. Cross had even resorted to some really crazy antics that had eventually become more of a habit than anything else. Cross nodded to himself, he was just going to have to put more effort into making Kaname smile.

Cross sighed again as his stomach growled loudly. All this stress was making him hungry. Grudgingly, Cross got up from his desk and went to his kitchen fridge. Cross's face dropped when he found there was hardly anything edible inside. His shoulders slumped as he found that the contents of his fridge would not be enough to satisfy his insatiable stomach.

Cross pondered the last time he went shopping. He hadn't been able to go in a while between paperwork and worrying over his students' wellbeing. Cross let his head bang against the door of the fridge. He couldn't just leave his school unattended. He repeatedly began to bang his head trying to think of what to do.

"Having trouble, Cross?"

Cross jumped and swiftly turned around to see Kaname leaning against doorway. Cross let out a breath of relief.

"Kaname-chan~! Don't scare me like that!" Cross whined. Kaname raised a perfect eyebrow as he looked the headmaster over.

"What exactly are you doing?" Kaname inquired, giving a pointed look at the innocent yet abused fridge.

"Oh, Kaname-chan! It's so horrible! I am going to die~!" Cross dramatically fell to his knees with tears in his eyes before flinging himself towards the vampire and wrapping his arms around Kaname's knees. "There is no food whatsoever in that horrible ice box, and I am starving! Please help me, Kana-chan! I am begging you!" Cross wailed dramatically. Kaname just stared at him like he was completely stupid (which was most likely the case).

"And just what are you expecting me to do, Cross-san?"

Cross looked up at Kaname with his teary eyes, giving his pleading look.

"Could you please watch over the children for an hour? I just need to go shopping to restock on food. Please~?!" Cross gave Kaname his own version of puppy eyes. Honestly, it was a sad attempt, but Kaname had come to the Chairman's house in need of a break. Not from his paperwork. Not from his heavy duty as a pureblood. But a break from Aidou.

Kaname had just recently come across Aidou's "collection". A room full of items Kaname had broken with his powers was not something Kaname had been expecting when he was going through the spare rooms in the Moon dorm in search of the so called genius. After Kaname personally made Aidou get rid of each and every last one of the items in the room, Aidou had begun following him like a lost puppy, even more than usual.

Kaname was unsure of the reason for this, but honestly, Kaname needed a break, and Cross was offering the perfect opportunity to relax and get away from the night class for an hour. Kaname looked over to Cross's watery eyes and nodded his head in approval.

"But for one hour, Cross. Just one hour."

That was all the headmaster needed to hear before attempting to glomp the crap out of Kaname, but due to the pureblood vampire's reflexes he missed and smashed into the wall instead. It was a common occurrence and by now the attempted tackling had been an expected action. Cross, ever the resilient one, immediately hopped back up.

"Thank you so~ much, Kana-chan! I will never forget this!" Cross shouted gleefully while he practically ran out of the room to get to his car. Kaname just stared after him and shook his head. He would never be able to understand that man.

* * *

A/N: Alright people, this was your teaser for the rewrite. (I say this because I have no idea when I will be able to update with the next chapter.) **Fair warning**, it could take up to 2 weeks or more before I update again. Finals are coming up, and honestly I shouldn't have written this. Oh well.

I want to take up this line to thank everyone who supported me throughout my first 2 stories. It means a lot. Especially, when I see the errors I made when rereading them hehehe.

Please let me know how this rewrite is going. I apologize that the next update will probably take a while, but I have been really excited to rewrite these stories and wanted to see if I had any supporters for the rewrites. (No one really answers my profile questions when I post them lol)

Anyways, Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok. Now I am a glutton for punishment, but I decided to write another chapter. I worked on this even though I shouldn't. So, here is a fast update that almost never was.

Disclaimer: (Are these really necessary?) I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2

Cross was practically skipping by the time he left the store. He had gotten a ton of snacks, meat, milk, and other little treats that were probably not the healthiest of choices. Cross couldn't wait to sink his teeth into the chicken he had gotten on discount. He vaguely wondered if Kaname would like to have some of his homemade chicken. He just couldn't wait to try out the assortment of spices he had bought along with the meat, and he was sure that once Kaname got a whiff of his cooking Kaname would have to stay and try some.

A wide grin spread across his face at the thought. All he had to do now was get back and start cooking. Now. Where did he park his car?

Cross stopped skipping as he realized he didn't know where he was. His daydreaming about delicious food seemed to have caused him to walk off in a random direction, rather than to the parking lot. Cross felt like smacking himself for not paying enough attention..._again._ As he looked closer at the street signs, he realized he had walked himself straight into the bad part of town. Cross normally avoided this area because of all the bad rumors going around about it.

Cross quickly glanced around, getting nervous now that he partially knew where he was. Cross decided it was best to try to make his way back rather than linger. He hugged his treats closer to his body as he cautiously retraced his steps back towards the store.

It seemed kind of silly to be so scared. Especially since he had once been a feared hunter of vampires. Cross had even been given that silly nickname that declared him just as fierce as the vampires he hunted if not more so. Still. Cross could not help but be afraid of the unknown even if he could protect himself. He often told his old friend, Yagari, that it was better to be afraid ahead of time and be alert than be afraid later and not be able to react in time. Yagari, of course, had scoffed at this and stated if you were alert all the time then you wouldn't have to be afraid. Period.

Cross shook his head at the memory, and continued to focus on the task at hand. He was sure he had heard something move. Cross tensed as he heard it again. It almost sounded like…

A tiny sneeze broke through the tense silence, and a flash of shiny silver in Coss's peripheral vision had him turn his head sharply. Cross dropped his bags of food and raised his arms in defense, only to find a small body curled up beside an old dumpster. All caution flew out the window as Cross rushed over to the tiny shivering person.

Cross approached and gently turned the child over in order to inspect for wounds. Cross's eyes widened when he finally took in the sight of pure silver hair and equally pale skin. He briefly wondered if this little boy was even human as he took in the boy's odd coloring. Cross was certain albinos did not have this silvery hair. Shaking his head, Cross continued his inspection to find no visible wounds on the child, and no fangs.

He had just removed his fingers from the boy's mouth to find strange lilac eyes staring at him in terror.

"Stranger danger!" The child screeched before bopping Cross on the head. Cross sat there in shock with his jaw dropped as the boy scurried out of his reach.

"Wait? Wha-?"

The child just stared at Cross for a moment before taking off. Cross watched the boy stumble nearly tripping over himself before quickly collecting himself again. Cross jolted into action as he watched the boy run off.

"Wait! I won't hurt you! I swear I was only trying to help you!" Cross shouted as he ran after the boy.

"NO! Ms. Mills said strangers bad! They take you away and eat your brains!"

Cross stumbled over his own feet trying to get over the laughter bubbling up. Seriously? Brains?

"I believe that is a zombie not a stranger!" Cross shouted back and nearly running the boy over when he stopped to contemplate this. The child looked back at Cross and tilted his head cutely to the side.

"What's a zombie?" The boy scrunched up his nose at the word.

Cross chuckled nervously. "Uh, it is just a pretend monster. Not real. I can assure you that strangers do not eat brains, and only the bad strangers take you away. I just wanted to help you, not take you away."

"I still don't think I'm supposed to talk to strangers." the boy huffed, still breathing heavily from his sprint.

Cross put a finger to his chin in thought. "Well, how about we introduce ourselves so that I'm not a stranger anymore?" Cross crouched in front of the boy. "I only want to make sure you are alright. You seem to be on the verge of getting sick. Though I'm not too surprised since you are out here by yourself without a jacket."

The child looked at Cross warily and Cross could practically see the wheels turning in his head. Finally, after much thought, the boy nodded his head.

"Alrighty then. Hello, I'm Kaien Cross."

"Hi, I'm Zero… Just Zero." The boy, Zero, stated with a small smile. Cross felt his heart skip a beat at that lonely little smile. Zero was just too cute.

"Well, Zero, how would you like to come with me to get some food? That way you can tell me why you are out here all alone."

Zero nodded a bit and followed Cross down the street while humming a tuneless song.

~{A Beautiful Line Break}~

Cross was happy that they had eventually found their way back to his car. He was also glad he had parked so close to a fast food place. Cross watched Zero eat with sad amusement. The poor child had to have been starving. Zero had eaten two burgers already, and was working on his third.

"So, how old are you, Zero?"

Zero stopped his munching and looked up at Cross. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment before setting his half-eaten burger down. Cross watched as Zero wiped his hands on a napkin and then lifted his hands to his own face to begin counting fingers.

"One…..Two….Three…"

Cross watched as Zero's face lit up once he finished and held up 5 small fingers.

"Six!" Zero proclaimed happily. He looked so proud of himself that Cross couldn't help melting inside from the adorableness.

"Oh, wow! You are already a big guy, aren't you?!" Cross exclaimed. "But where are your parents? Surely, even a big boy such as yourself isn't supposed to be wandering the streets alone."

Zero's face turned sour.

"Ms. Mills says I have no parents. She said they left me at the orphanage to 'leech off their money'. I don't know what it means, but she always has a bad look when she says it so I think she is being mean. I didn't mind too much, but then the bad thing happened so I had to leave."

"What is the bad thing?" Cross asked, already upset at what this 'Ms. Mills' had been telling Zero.

Zero just looked sadly at Cross.

"You won't believe me." Zero stated before picking up his almost forgotten burger and nibbling on it some more.

Cross knew that look. Zero was not going to tell him, no matter how much he pried. He decided to change the subject.

"So, is your name really Zero? Or is it a nickname?" Cross asked, genuinely curious about the odd name.

"It's my name. Ms. Mills told me that it was sewn into the clothes I was wearing when I was left. The older kids say bad things about it though. They say it means I'm nothing."

Cross could see tears forming in those big lilac eyes. What on earth was going through these people's minds? They emotionally abused this innocent child. Cross reached over the table and patted the little boy's head.

"They were lying. Do you know what the word zero means?"

Zero shook his head, and Cross smiled.

"It means the beginning or a new beginning. You see, the number zero is very important. You can't start without it. You have to have zero before you have one. You, Zero, are a new beginning, and anyone who meets you is very lucky. I bet your parents loved you deeply to give you such a strong name. They probably only left because it was the only way to protect you."

Cross got up from his seat and moved to sit beside Zero. The poor boy was a crying mess. Zero clung onto Cross's coat for dear life as he sobbed from what Cross hoped was happiness.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Cross" Zero mumbled into Cross's coat. Cross smiled and patted the boy's head softly. Cross had to admit. He had fallen in love with this boy in the short time he has met him. Cross watched Zero curl up to him, and decides he can't leave the boy. Making his decision, Cross picked up the boy, walked over to his car and placed the boy inside. Making sure Zero's seatbelt was secured, Cross buckled himself in, and drove out of the parking lot. If Cross wanted to keep the boy, he was going to have to adopt him, and so Cross headed off to the only poor orphanage in town.

Zero sat in silence, watching buildings go by for a while before he started to recognize the area. Zero practically screamed in outrage when he figured out where they were headed.

"NO! NO! NOOO! Why are you doing this? We can't go there! I can't go back! The bad things are still there! No! Please! Please, no!" Zero shrieked as he began to shakily attempt to take off the seatbelt. Cross nearly had a heart attack, and attempted to calm Zero down.

"Zero! Stop! Listen to me! Everything is going to be okay! We are just-"

"No! No, it's not! You are a liar! Let me out! Please stop!" Zero sobbed in his panic, still trying to undo the seatbelt.

"Zero!" Cross shouted as Zero finally succeeded in taking off his seatbelt. Cross slowed down the car until it was stopped as quickly as he could without harming the unbuckled child. Thankfully, no one else was on this road, and when Cross looked around he found they were already close to the orphanage. Cross unbuckled himself, and twisted in his seat to look at Zero.

"Zero." Cross was shocked to find Zero had frozen with fear, staring wide eyed towards the front of the car behind Cross. Cross had a split second to register the terrified look before the window on the front of the car exploded inward, showering both Cross and Zero with broken glass.

Cross glanced out of the now broken window to find at least five level E's approaching the car. The one who shattered the glass lunged full swing at Cross. Cross braced himself as he was shoved against the side of the car door. The level E grinned madly at Cross, and Zero screamed. The level E was distracted long enough for Cross to kick the creature in the face and out of the car.

Cross, not wanting to waste a second, got back into his seat and slammed on the gas. The car jolted forward, running over at least two of the other level E's, before racing down the street.

Silence consumed the vehicle as Cross drove far enough away from the level E's. Cross glanced at his rear view mirror to look at Zero. The boy had a small scratch on his cheek, but seemed otherwise unharmed. Cross sighed with relief.

"Are you okay, Zero?"

Zero looked met Cross's eyes in the mirror for a second before looking away and refusing to meet Cross's eyes again.

"Was that the bad thing that you were talking about?"

Zero nodded his head slightly, but did not move otherwise. Cross was saddened by the fact, and he seriously doubted Zero would trust him for a long while now.

"I'm so sorry, Zero." Cross said guiltily. Zero didn't say anything, but seemed to tilt his head slightly in acknowledgement. It was the most Cross could ask for at this point. For now he would just concentrate on getting Zero to Cross Academy, and hopefully regain Zero's trust someday.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Quick update and a new scene! I hoped you guys liked it. I am really glad that you guys think I have improved in my first chapter! :D Now, hopefully, I can continue with it. I put some Zero cuteness in it. AND I apologize if how he acts and everything is off for his age. (It has been a long time since I have hung out with kids...)

Also, I LOVE YOU GUYS (Q_Q) 8 reviews for my first chapter! :D Not to mention 13 favs and 18 follows! It is you people who motivated me to do this early (Even though I really shouldn't have.) Big thanks to all of you, especially the reviewers!

My finals are this week so I will not be able to update right away still. BUT hopefully, at the beginning of next week I will be able to update again! After that I _should_ be able to update a lot quicker.

Reviews are loved and motivating :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 3

Aidou glared at the wall in front of his bed. Aidou was a (self-proclaimed) genius. He was able to understand all kinds of complex scientific or mathematical problems and solve them within minutes. Aidou prided himself on being the person always a step ahead of the others…But for the life of him he just didn't understand why Lord Kaname was so angry. Aidou huffed. All he had done was collected mementos of Lord Kaname's superior power displays. Each one of the destroyed items was precious which was why Aidou had collected them and had stored them in an unused room. When Lord Kaname found the room, though, he angrily ordered that Aidou take the priceless treasures and throw them out.

Aidou hugged his legs closer to himself. Aidou just didn't understand why Lord Kaname was so angry.

The door to the room opened as Kain entered their shared room. Kain rolled his eyes at the sight of his cousin huddled on his bed. He had warned Aidou numerous times before that Lord Kaname would not be impressed with his "collection". Heck, the "collection" creeped Kain out a bit. He could only imagine how Lord Kaname felt when he found a room filled to the brim with the items. And as much as Kain loved his cousin, there was no way in hell he was going to take the fall for or with Aidou. Kain didn't want Lord Kaname to even think Kain had any part in the "collection".

Kain almost felt bad for Aidou. _Almost_. Aidou completely worshipped Lord Kaname, so, for Aidou, knowing that Lord Kaname was upset with him was just devastating…even if it happened regularly with of all of the trouble Aidou usually gets himself and Kain into.

Kain watched the huddled form for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to comfort him. Before he could decide what to do, Aidou jolted up suddenly causing Kain to jump. Kain watched as a crazed grin stretched out onto his cousin's face. Kain groaned inwardly. That smile could only mean one thing. Trouble.

"Hanabusa, you have that look again. The one where you get us _both_ into trouble." Kain pointed out cautiously. Aidou turned to fully face Kain.

"I have the most brilliant idea in order to get back in Lord Kaname's favor!" Aidou exclaimed excitedly. Kain fell back onto his bed with his arm covering his face.

"You're trying to get us into trouble again, aren't you? Why can't you just let it be? Lord Kaname will surely get over it like he does with each of your blunders." Kain muttered. Aidou completely ignored Kain's insult.

"No, no, no. This is different. See, I believe Lord Kaname was just upset because all he saw was a room full of junk-"

"Which is exactly what it was."

"It was not! It was a room full of items that had been graced with Lord Kaname's precious powers. The items had special _meaning_. If I explain it to Lord Kaname, he will definitely understand and forgive me." Aidou stated triumphantly.

"Hanabusa, can you please just let this one go? Your plans never work out and always end up causing more trouble than before." Kain pleaded.

"But I'm completely serious this time! It should really work!"

"Then you can do this one all by yourself because I don't want any part of it. For all we know, Lord Kaname will end up thinking I had some part in helping you gather your precious items."

Aidou looked at Kain appalled. "Fine. I will! You will regret not helping me though!" Aidou shouted as he stomped off angrily.

Kain watched as his cousin left dramatically. He had a sinking feeling that he would regret letting Aidou continue on with his plan. But not for the reasons Aidou thinks.

~{A Beautiful Line Break}~

Kaname glanced at the clock on the headmaster's desk. It had been over an hour since the headmaster had noisily left to buy some food. Honestly, Kaname didn't mind the extra time of peace and quiet, but the headmaster was usually an annoyingly punctual man. Kaname briefly wondered if something had happened before he shook it off knowing that the man, as weird as he was, could take care of himself.

Kaname sighed as he relaxed into the chair some, deciding that it would be best to enjoy the quiet time to the fullest before someone decided to disturb him.

The moment of relaxing lasted for approximately one minute before loud footsteps began to approach the office. Kaname vaguely wondered who would be in such a hurry to see the headmaster, and he was almost surprised to find the headmaster himself bursting into the office.

Kaname stood up from his chair and moved toward Cross. "You're late." Kaname took a moment to look the headmaster over. Cross's hair and clothes were disheveled, and there were cuts marring his skin. Obviously, something had attacked Cross during his outing, and apparently he had brought back a souvenir. Kaname eyed the small struggling child held in Cross's arms.

"Ah, yes, well I had some trouble after I left the store. I ended up getting lost, but then I found this little guy!" Cross held up the still struggling child. "and I couldn't just leave him alone after we were attacked! So I brought him back with me."

Kaname gave Cross a questioning look, but Cross just shook his head. He wasn't about to talk about what had happened in front of the already upset child. Kaname slightly bowed his head in acknowledgment while the child, a boy if Kaname guessed correctly, squirmed his way out of Cross's grasp. Cross was just barely able to hang onto the boy so that he didn't fall onto the floor. As soon as Zero's feet hit the ground, he rushed to hide behind the desk.

Kaname's eyes followed Zero's small form before looking back at Cross. "You're not planning on keeping him are you?"

Cross fidgeted a bit and suddenly found the floor very interesting. Oh, had that stain always been there? Kaname's eyes narrowed.

"Kidnapping is a crime, Cross." Kaname crossed his arms and stared Cross down. Cross looked up at Kaname, clearly offended.

"I did NOT kidnap him! Why must you be so cruel to me? What have I ever done to deserve such accusations?!" Cross wailed dramatically. Crocodile tears poured from the headmaster's eyes. "He doesn't have a family, so I thought if I adopt him I can keep him safe." Cross ignored Kaname's look of disbelief and attempted to grab Zero from behind the desk. The child though simply wouldn't have it and started screaming with tears in his eyes.

Kaname sighed as Cross backed off, trying to calm the child. "What is his name?" Cross looked up at Kaname in surprise before a big goofy grin enveloped his face.

"His name is Zero." Kaname just stared at Cross.

"What a cruel name. Was he an abused child?" There was a moment of shocked silence from Zero and Cross before tears sprung from Zero's eyes. Cross glared at Kaname and smacked him.

"No! Zero is a wonderful name! It means a new beginning, baka!" Cross scolded. Kaname's eyes widened slightly with realization and looked towards the small boy.

"I apologize, Zero. That was very rude of me. I hadn't heard of a name like yours before, so the meaning was unclear to me. Please forgive me."

Zero looked up at the man and nodded slightly. Kaname slowly approached Zero and crouched down in front of him.

"You're bleeding." Kaname reached up and brushed a finger on a small cut on Zero's arm. Zero flinched slightly at the pain and frowned when he looked at it. Tears were begging to be released from his eyes at the sight of the bloody cut. Zero struggled not to let them fall, and instead focused on the man, Kaname, in front of him. Kaname looked into the child's eyes and reached his arms out in an offering to carry Zero.

After a moment of hesitation, Zero leaned forward and reached out with his own arms. Kaname picked Zero up gently and examined the cut more closely. It wasn't a serious wound but Kaname knew the smell of blood as sweet as the child's was bound to summon at least a few of the other vampires in the area. Kaname hiked Zero onto his hip so he could hold the child with one arm, and used his other to bring Zero's arm closer to his face. Kaname was grateful for the healing properties in his saliva as he licked the wound.

Zero watched amazed as the cut all but disappeared from his arm. The pain was gone and Zero couldn't help but hug Kaname.

"Thank you, Kana." Zero mumbled into Kaname's shirt. Kaname froze and stared at the boy in his arms. Cross melted at the sight and grabbed his secret camera that he kept on him for times like these, and began furiously snapping pictures. Kaname slowly took in the boy's appearance. He had noticed Zero's odd coloring when Cross had first entered the room with him, but up close Kaname could tell the previously thought white hair was actually a very soft silver. The boy's large eyes were a beautiful, unheard of, lilac, and his skin was milky pale. The boy was extremely exotic for a human, but the thing that astounded Kaname the most was how alike Zero was to his deceased little sister. They were not alike in appearance, but in actions and innocence.

Kaname's eyes softened as he looked at the small child. The look didn't go unnoticed by Cross who had gotten a brilliant idea after watching the two get along.

"Kaname, I have decided that Zero should stay with you." Kaname's head shot up and he glared at Cross.

"N-" Kaname started before being interrupted by the doors to the headmaster's office bursting open once more. Kaname felt his mood drop even more at the sight of Aidou who was gaping at Zero.

"Lord Kaname! What-? Why-...how?" Aidou stuttered at the sight of his lord holding a child. A _human_ of all things.

Kaname looked at Aidou and saw jealousy blooming on his face. Kaname inwardly smiled as he thought of an appropriate punishment for the ice-wielder.

"Ah, Aidou. Cross was just informing me of our new member to the Moon Dorms. Now, naturally, he can't participate in classes, but we thought it best if he stays with us since Cross is unable to look after him with all of his duties as headmaster. In fact, since most of my paperwork is finished for a while I will personally be looking after him, and I will ensure that _no one_ harms him. Please meet the headmaster's newly adopted son, Zero." Kaname informed a shocked Aidou with a smug look on his face.

Aidou was struggling to take in all of the information at once and was increasingly feeling jealous at the thought of how close and how much attention a dirty human child was going to be getting to Lord Kaname. Aidou nearly glared at the child and the headmaster. It was an insult for a pureblood to be made to look after such a lowly being.

Cross on the other hand was ecstatic that Kaname had immediately agreed to watch over Zero. And on top of that Kaname had told Aidou that Cross was Zero's adopted parent! Tears of joy flooded down his face as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Zero-chan! You hear that? From now on you can call me Daddy!"

Kaname looked over at Cross. There were still things he needed to discuss with Cross.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: *hides behind Yagari*...uhmm hi *waves nervously*. I know its been a long time, but apparently I don't have as much free time this summer as I thought I was going to. So I can't promise when I am going to update next. (not to mention I lost my notes on what I had wanted to change in this story)

Also, regarding this story rewrite, it is going to have basically the same plot, but it is going to have brand new scenes(hopefully) and will be longer (most likely). I might end up changing a few things regarding the plot, but I don't know for sure because since I lost my notes I am making up changes as I go along to try and make it better.

I am so happy you guys are loving the new child version of Zero. I wanted to give him more personality than I did in the first version.

A HUGE thank you to my reviewers. You guys are awesome and I really love reading your reviews.

And I am so happy with how many people are following and have favorite this story. Thank you!

I would love it if you reviewed and told me what you think about the new story so far and this chapter. Thank you! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kaname had Aidou take Zero to the kitchen to get some food under strict orders not to make Zero cry while he and Cross had their discussion. Something which Cross was grateful for. The poor tyke had been through so much already. Zero really didn't need them to bring up bad memories right in front of him. It was bad enough that the incidents had actually happened.

Cross explained to Kaname what had happened during his outing, and watched him close for his reactions. He told Kaname how he had found Zero, and what Zero had told him before they ran into the level E's swarming around the orphanage. Kaname frowned when Cross explained how the level E's had focused more on the orphanage than any of the surrounding buildings. Level E's were known to swarm anywhere with life and did not tend to linger in any one place for hours. Kaname was sure that this unnatural behavior was a clear sign that the Level E's were being controlled, and he told Cross just that.

"The question is _why_ would someone have the Level E's attack the orphanage of all places? What does he or she have to gain from it? And why was Zero the only survivor?" Kaname pondered aloud. Cross looked at Kaname baffled.

"Why do you believe Zero was the only survivor? Others could have escaped as well. You don't know if Zero escaped alone. He could have just been separated from the group as they escaped." Cross pointed out weakly. He really didn't want to believe that not a single person other than Zero escaped from the building alive. He knew he was holding onto a weak thread of hope. Humans hardly stood a chance against one Level E and there were at least five when he and Zero were attacked. But Cross tended to try to be more of an optimistic person when it came down to it. It hurt a lot more to think that all of the poor orphans and caretakers perished even if some of them were not the best role models.

Kaname gave Cross a scrutinizing look. "You know as well as I that there is something strange about that child. No human has ever existed with his coloring." Cross opened his mouth to protest, but Kaname was having none of it. "Albinos have white hair not silver, and no _human_ in the history of this planet has hadpurple eyes. _Purple_, Cross. He isn't human. I do not know what he is, but I know for a fact he isn't a human. And the fact that he survived the attack could mean one of three things. One is he wasn't in the building at the time of the attack and possibly witnessed it from a distance. Two, he has some sort of special ability related to his species that helped him survive the attack. Or three, the Level E's were ordered not to kill him."

Cross looked a bit put out, but he couldn't really argue with any of Kaname's argument. Each of the scenarios were possible. Cross sighed. "You're right. But until we do figure out what he is, I think it's best not to mention this to the council. The poor boy has been through enough already. The council would eat him alive."

"Agreed. Just know that this will not be a secret forever."

~(Another Pretty Line Break)~

Aidou glared at the little boy munching from across the table. How dare the disgusting human have the nerve to try to get close to his Lord Kaname?! What right did the little pipsqueak have to march in and make Lord Kaname play babysitter? Babysitting was completely beneath a pureblood, and being forced to look after a human baby was completely dishonorable. Headmaster Cross was going to have some serious explaining to do when the council found out.

Aidou continued his glaring at Zero as the boy looked him over in return. Zero swung his legs back and forth in his chair as he stared. The man sitting at the other side of the table had yet to stop staring at him. At first Zero thought that it had been some sort of game, so he stared back in return. But after about a minute of staring the blonde man's face began to turn red and his face turned into an angry look.

Zero couldn't help but wonder if the man was playing some sort of grown up game. He really didn't understand the rules of the game so he gave up. It really wasn't fair of the man to start a game without telling Zero how to play anyway. Zero decided then and there that the man wasn't very smart. The man really should have just told Zero the rules before getting mad at him for doing something wrong.

Zero took a good look at the man. He was dressed in the same white clothing as Kana, and was almost as good looking. But this person was too grumpy to compare to Kana. Zero nodded to himself as he finished off his snack.

"Wha's your name?" Zero asked through his mouthful. "Do ya kno' Kana?" Aidou looked aghast at the impoliteness of the child. Not only did the little brat have the audacity to talk with his mouth full, he even gave Lord Kaname a nickname!

Aidou glared harder at the small boy. "How dare you address Lord Kaname in such a familiar way! You have no respect! Lord Kaname is of higher status than a worm like you! You shall address him as such!"

Zero blinked and stared wide eyed at Aidou. His big lilac eyes glistening with unshed tears. Zero didn't like being yelled at. He had been yelled at so many times at the orphanage for a variety of things that Zero wasn't even guilty of. Words hurt. And being yelled at was frightening. Especially since Zero really didn't understand what the man was talking about.

Aidou watched Zero's bottom lip begin to tremble, and for a moment Aidou was afraid the brat would cry and get him in trouble. But just as quickly as it began, it stopped. Replaced by a new emotion on that chubby face. An emotion that Aidou really wasn't expecting after he scolded the child, but it was there, clear as day. Anger.

Zero furrowed his brows and frowned. The look would have looked almost dark if not for the crumbs decorating Zero's cheeks. "Don't yell at Zero! You're a stranger, and you don't know anything. Yelling makes you ugly."

Aidou spluttered. "I am not ugly! Girls are always saying how handsome I am!" Aidou defended himself with a red face, completely forgetting about Zero's nickname for Kaname.

"Yeah huh. You're face turns red and lots of weird lines appear all over your face just like Ms. Mills. And if you do it too long the lines never go away. Ms. Mills's face is covered and all the older kids say it's because she yelled so much that she can't stop anymore and so her face gets more and more lines. So much so that her skin begins to droop because the lines take up too much room." Zero said matter-of-factly. Aidou looked at Zero in horror and immediately reached up to touch his face.

"If your face droops too much will it fall off?" Zero asked innocently. Aidou was pale, imagining everything Zero was talking about was happening to him. How many times had he yelled this week?! How many times had Kain asked him to stop yelling when Aidou was ranting to him?! How many times had he yelled just today?! Aidou panicked and ran off to find a mirror, not listening or completely ignoring Zero's question.

Zero watched as Aidou left in a hurry while clutching onto his face for dear life. That guy was really weird. Zero looked at his empty plate before scrambling off of the chair so he could put his dish into the sink. Zero did not want Kana to get mad at him for leaving a mess. Zero walked back over to the table and looked at the goey sticky mess he had made on the table from his half of a jelly sandwich. Zero frowned. Ms. Mills would have put him in the alone room in timeout for this mess. Kana probably wouldn't like the mess either.

Deciding to save himself from a timeout or worse, a spanking (shudders) Zero pushed a chair over to the counter in the kitchen, and climbed onto it to reach the paper towels. He had seen Ms. Mills clean messes before and he was certain he could do this.

Zero climbed onto the counter and sat next to the sink before concentrating on unraveling a bunch of the paper towels from the roll. Once Zero determined he had enough (an amount which he could barely hold) Zero twisted his body and leaned over so he could turn on the water. Zero quickly soaked the paper towels he gathered under the flowing water. Zero looked beside the knobs that turned the water on and spotted another tool Ms. Mills always used to clean with. Zero grinned and turned off the water. He grabbed the liquid soap and poured a good amount onto the soaked paper towels. The more soap, the more clean. Satisfied, Zero hopped off the counter, then the chair, and made his way towards the table completely oblivious to the wet trail he was leaving behind from his soggy towels.

Once Zero had finished scrubbing the table viscously, he threw the paper towels into the trash can and admired his work. The table was no longer sticky, and was shining from being so clean. Zero felt pride swell within him at his work. Kana would surely be happy that the table was cleaner than it was before. Zero grinned happily as he sat back into his chair. He couldn't wait to see Kana.

~(Whoa! Another Line Break)~

What Kaname was expecting when he went into the kitchen after his talk with Cross was certainly not what he had found. The liquid soap used for dished was at the bottom of the sink. Kaname noticed that the once nearly full bottle was empty with a worryingly small mess of the actual soap surrounding it. There was a trail of water leading from the sink to a chair that had been pulled to stand in front of the sink , and then across the floor to the table. And the table, god the table, was indeed shining. But not from being clean as Zero thought. Oh no. There were globs of liquid soap and water covering a good portion of the table. Kaname could even see small scraps and pieces of absolutely soaked paper towels.

Kaname turned his wide eyes towards the seat that held the culprit of the mess who looked really pleased with himself. For a brief, really brief, moment, Kaname found Zero to be absolutely adorable looking so proud with crumbs covering his face. But the moment was gone as soon as Kaname's eyes returned to the mess. Kaname took a moment to take in his surroundings. Trying very hard to think logically. There was something missing…rather _someone_.

All Kaname could think through his inner rage was: Where the _hell_ was Aidou?!

* * *

…sigh…I'm so sorry. *glomps mini Zero and cries* I had promised myself I wouldn't be one of those authors that didn't update their story for weeks and weeks…yet here I am. Please forgive me. Between not having much free time and losing motivation after working so much on paperwork, I was unable to focus much on this story. I ended up writing a little, waiting for more free time, writing a little more, waiting for me time, and then finishing it. Please bear with me.

I know this isn't a good excuse but I am finding rewriting my story slightly less fun than creating it. Though that might be because I don't have many ideas on how to change this story yet. (Feel free to toss me random ideas)

**Fair warning:** If you haven't already guessed, this rewrite will not be having regular updates. At least not until I have more time and get more ideas. So the updates will continue to be slow until then. I apologize again but there isn't much I can do without time and ideas. I will try to possibly lengthen chapters but no promises.

I loved/love your reviews people! The more I get, the more motivated I am to write. (Not to mention they make me feel happy lol)

Big Thanks as always to my reviewers, favoriters, and followers. You guys are keeping me going with this story. Thank you. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 5

Aidou nearly slapped himself after spending a good five minutes in front of the bathroom mirror. The little brat had gotten him so worked out he had completely forgot a very important detail. Vampire's don't get wrinkles. At least not until they are really old, and for vampires, it takes centuries upon centuries to even get a single wrinkle. Aidou seethed as he glared into the mirror. The brat had tricked him! He had gotten under Aidou's skin and played with his head.

Aidou clenched his fists and marched back towards the kitchen. Oooh, the little prick was going to pay. Plans swirled in Aidou's head as he went through ways to get back at the child. It was bad enough Lord Kaname was being forced to babysit, but the child was completely disrespectful and deceitful. There was no way Aidou was going to let that child spoil Lord Kaname's reputation. Aidou mulled over possible plans to get rid of Zero, but was startled out of his thoughts by the scene in the kitchen.

Aidou's jaw dropped as he took in the messy table and floor. He shot a dark look to the child bouncing with glee in his chair. The brat was trying his patience. Aidou opened his mouth to give Zero a piece of his mind when a chill went up his back. Aidou froze for a moment then turned to see Lord Kaname perched in another chair with his fingers interlaced. Aidou shivered at the cold look Lord Kaname was directing at him. He could feel his gaze roll from his shivering form and to the mess that had taken over the kitchen.

Aidou's eyes widened with realization as he followed Lord Kaname's gaze. He had been ordered to watch over Zero without incident, and yet Kaname had returned to find the mess with no Aidou in sight. Aidou swallowed thickly. It was obvious Lord Kaname was furious with him. Behind that cold yet calm gaze was a place worse than hell. Aidou could already see Kain's disappointed gaze and hear Ruka's snickering voice when they find out that Aidou had somehow, once again, caused Lord Kaname's wrath to come down upon him.

Aidou snapped back to himself as he realized he had been standing there with his mouth gaping like a fish. "U-uhm L-lord Kaname! I-"

"Have neglected your responsibility once again. Yes, I know. But do tell me, what was so urgent that you felt the need to abandon your duty that I had entrusted you with? Hmm?" Kaname lifted a perfect chocolate colored eyebrow as he watched Aidou struggle with himself to give an appropriate answer.

"No! I-I was…You see, he-…the child…then I…It wasn't-…" Aidou fumbled, trying to put the words to his defense together without sounding like a complete moron.

Kaname let him suffer for a moment longer. "You see, Zero here was telling me a very interesting story." Aidou shot a quick look towards the child who was being given candy from Cross. "He was talking about a game you were playing with him. One where you gave a 'mean look' to him nonstop." Aidou wrung his hands while trying to ignore the sweat that was beginning to gather.

"Yeah! And he didn't tell me the rules to the game either! It wasn't fair, so he is a cheater! A CHEATER!" Zero added, pointing the lollipop he was eating towards the culprit. Kaname's lips tilted upward a little in amusement.

"Yes. And after Zero finally got you to talk to him, you ended up leaving him all alone."

"He got all scared because his face was going falling off from all the wrinklies." Zero scrunched up his nose at the thought. Kaname gave Aidou a blank stare at that, and Aidou couldn't help but blush with embarrassment. Being a vampire, a noble, and being so young left Aidou's face without a blemish. Kaname was almost disappointed with Aidou. He had hoped that Aidou wouldn't have been that stupid. But, this was _Aidou_ they were talking about here.

"H-he tricked me! He had gotten me all riled up and then tricked me into thinking I could get them!" Aidou defended weakly. Kaname was not impressed.

"A five or six year old tricked you into thinking that you had enough wrinkles your face was going to fall off, even though you, like everyone else in the night class, are incapable of getting any for eons? Aidou, I do believe your parents will be very disappointed in your lack of self-restraint and possibly learning capabilities." Kaname tutted. "This will reflect badly on the school."

Aidou's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Yes, Lord Kaname."

"Well, since the standard has been lowered so much already, I guess it would do no harm to let you have one last chance to redeem yourself." Kaname mused. Aidou nodded vigorously with hope in his eyes. Cross's head swung to look at Kaname in shock. Kaname _ never _lets anyone off so easily. Cross scrutinized him. Kaname must have had something up his sleeve to be letting Aidou off so easily.

"Good, then part one is to return to the dorm and gather the night class together in the lounge. I would like to introduce Zero immediately since he is going to be a constant presence from now on." Aidou frowned slightly at this but continued to listen carefully. "Part two will be determined after the meeting, so I would like you to meet me in my office to discuss your punishment for disobeying." Aidou paled considerably when he heard this, catching the dark look in Lord Kaname's eyes as he said it.

Aaannnd there was the catch. Cross nodded to himself as he shifted his attention back to bribing Zero to open up to him again. Cross briefly wondered what Aidou's punishment would entail. Cleaning all of the bathrooms on campus? Wear a dunce hat for a month? Be a slave for a week? No. Not the last one. Cross had a feeling Kaname wouldn't want Aidou to hang around him more than he already does. Cross hummed with amusement as Aidou ran from the kitchen and to the dorms. He probably wanted to get it done quickly so that he could prepare himself mentally for what was to come.

Cross piled different kinds and flavors of candy in front of Zero as Kaname's attention was refocused onto them. Zero was taking the candy, but still seemed cautious around Cross. Kaname wasn't sure if Zero would ever completely trust Cross again after his accidental betrayal. Zero was most likely traumatized from the experience and would be sensitive to trusting other people from now on. Kaname watched silently for a few brief moments, pitying the small boy who was hurt and the sad fool who hurt him.

"Cross, I would suggest you stop while you're ahead of yourself. Otherwise, Zero will be unable to sleep due to a sugar rush. Now, come on Zero. We should head off."

Cross glanced between the large pile of candy, Zero, and Kaname. Cross pouted slightly, but conceded. Zero was having a hard enough time holding the candy Cross had already given him. Cross watched as Zero struggled to get up. His small arms cradling as many candies as he possibly could. A few pieces escaping his grasp and falling to the floor as Zero rushed towards Kaname.

Cross could see how attached the two seemed already. They hadn't been together for more than a day, but to others it would seem like they knew each other forever. Cross saw the small spark in Kaname's eyes every time he looked at Zero. Cross sighed. He knew he had ruined the relationship between himself and Zero before it really had a chance to begin.

Kaname picked up the child causing a couple more pieces of candy to fall from the small pile in Zero's arms. With Zero in his arms, Kaname headed for the door. Zero looked over at the headmaster, and gave a small wave before disappearing from the room.

Cross stared at the doorway with tears in his eyes. Maybe there was a chance to mend what he had broken.

~(A Magical Linebreaker)~

Aidou was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace trying not to think of what his punishment would be. Lord Kaname was surely not going to go easy on him. After all, this wasn't Aidou's first offense this week. Aidou was just trying his best to make Lord Kaname happy, though all of his plans had failed so far.

"Aidou! Quit pacing. You're giving me a headache." Ruka growled. "Sit and wait for Lord Kaname to return like he told you." Aidou shot a glare at the female vampire. "Your punishment can't be as bad as the one you got when you nearly exposed us that one day. Oh Wait. That's every day! Every day, strutting around flirting with the day class, and to make it worse you seem to enjoy encouraging them to sneak out just to get a glimpse of us."

"Hey! I am not 'exposing' us. I am just providing a bit of fan service with the girls, and I don't see what's wrong with letting them sneak a peek. It's not like we bite…hard." Aidou chuckled a bit weakly at his own joke.

"Actually, Aidou, letting the girls sneak around is what can expose us. What if one of them bleeds from tripping in the dark, and sees our eyes glow?" Takuma reasoned. "It could mean the end of the academy. Kaname's academy." Aidou opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to find something to say in retaliation, but ended up huffing and slumping onto the couch next to Kain. Kaname's inner group which consisted of Takuma, Ruka, Senri, Rima, Kain, and Aidou had gathered by the front door after hearing

"So what did Lord Kaname want to talk to us about anyway, Aidou?" Ruka asked.

"You'll find out when he gets here, Ruka." Ruka growled quietly at Aidou's tone.

"Now, now you two. Don't fight. Aidou was probably instructed not to tell us. You know how Kaname is." Takuma pleaded. Ruka hmphed and turned away while Aidou silently stared at the floor. Kaname often kept secrets. Though Takuma wondered what Kaname had to reveal so suddenly.

Takuma and the rest on the inner group perked up as they felt two presences approach the building. One was Kaname, but the other one was strange. It felt small and it was hard to read the aura. Senri tilted his head to the side and looked at Takuma questioningly. But Takuma just shook his head. He had no idea who it was either.

Everyone looked towards to doors in anticipation as they opened to reveal Kaname with a small child in his arms. The group, with the exception of Aidou, was frozen in shock. Aidou just huffed quietly and looked away from the scene. He really didn't like how close the two seemed. And judging by the look on Ruka's face, she didn't either.

"Kaname, who is this little guy?" Takuma asked as he crept forward for a better look. The child was hiding his face from the group by pressing his face into Kaname's shirt. Takuma now understood why Kaname hadn't gathered the whole night class. The child did not seem to like meeting new people, as 'most children didn't, and introducing the boy to a room full of older people so suddenly would have been stressful for the little tyke.

"This, Takuma, is Zero, and he is going to be a guest here for a while. The headmaster is in the process of adopting him, and so for now Zero will be staying with us. I will need you all to help me guarantee his safety during his stay." Kaname was just glad that the majority of the candy Cross gave Zero was gone, though it would have been better had the candy disappeared because Zero had dropped the majority of it rather than Zero eating it on the way to the dorm. He set Zero on the ground, allowing the other vampires a better look at Zero now that his face was revealed.

"He's so cute!" All eyes widened and stared at the shocked form of Ruka, the stony princess. Ruka was flustered at her own outburst and covered her mouth with her hand. She really didn't know what came over her. After all, the boy was a human. Why on earth did she react like that? Ashamed of her own lack of control, Ruka turned away slightly, hiding her face from view.

"I agree." Rima stated quietly. Senri nodded beside her in agreement. Knocked out of their stunned silence, the group burst into questions and comments about the newcomer.

"Is that his natural hair and eye color?"

"How old is he?"

"Why didn't the headmaster let the boy stay with him?"

"Where did he come from?"

"He smells sweet."

"He's cute. Can I keep him?"

Zero did not appreciate the attention. He felt overwhelmed by the storm of questions directed at him and Kaname, and ended up trying to hide behind Kaname's leg with a slightly scared look on his face.

"What is his name?" Takuma asked, silencing the other questions with a smile. The group, excluding Aidou, hadn't even thought about the fact that they didn't even know the child's name.

"Zero. His name is Zero." Takuma's smile dropped for a brief moment at the odd name, but shrugged it off and crouched down in front of Zero with a kind smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Zero. I'm Takuma. Please feel free to come to me if you need anything." Zero only stared at the vampire with his brows slightly furrowed. Noticing that Zero wasn't going to say anything, Takuma decided it was best just to introduce everyone.

Through the whole introduction Zero did not say a word, just watched silently and intently. The group found it odd, but didn't dare say anything.

"Thank you, Takuma. I am going to take Zero to bed now. Goodnight." The group bowed and chorused "Goodnight, Lord Kaname."

Kaname nodded back before taking Zero's hand and guiding him towards his bedroom.

~(What's this? Another linebreaker?!)~

"Kana…" Kaname looked at Zero curiously as he began to tuck Zero into bed.

"Yes, Zero?"

"Why do you feel different from Cross and those people downstairs? Cross and those people don't feel the same, but you are even more different than that!" Kaname's jaw almost dropped. This boy was very perceptive, but he really couldn't feel auras, could he?

"What do you mean Zero?" Zero frowned.

"Uhmm…I mean…You just feel…stronger? Not like Cross's strong, but a different strong. It's almost scary. Yours feels stronger than everyone downstairs." Kaname's eyes widened a fraction. The child could feel the auras. Even Cross's and his own which were both suppressed. This child had the ability to sense suppressed auras of both hunters and vampires. Zero was a very curious being indeed.

"It's because you have a special gift, Zero. But for now let's keep this a secret between us, okay? Not everyone will like your gift, and will put you in danger." Zero's frown deepened, but he nodded slowly. "Thank you, Zero."

Zero smiled and snuggled under the covers.

"See you in the morning, Kana."

"Goodnight, Zero."

* * *

Hey people! I am not dead, and I didn't abandon this story. Life is just crazy right now. Thank you for bearing with me. I made this chapter longer than usual so I hope you enjoyed it. Unfortunately, I will be doing more really, really slow updates, but I will do my best.

Big thank you to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters!


End file.
